Something so Small
by Maggs
Summary: Max and Logan Season One fluff cause we NEED it.
1. leaving?

Disclaimer: the characters and show for the base of this story is not mine the proof of this is that I sure as hell wouldn't have canceled it after two years that was all the bright ideas of the mother fucking fox executives to whom I say fuck you.

AN: Wow it's been what like two years since I have written anything.

One little blue line and her life as she knew it was done. How is it that something so small can change everything so completely? I should leave now to Canada, and then who knows, maybe Europe she had always wanted to go there. Australia could be nice, and you couldn't really get further away then that. But she didn't want to go. There was something, no someone, keeping her in Seattle. She could picture saying goodbye to her friends, it would suck, but she could do it. It was him, she couldn't bare to say goodbye to him, especially not now. She found herself driving over there though. She would say goodbye, tell him she's in danger and she has to leave the country, it was that simple. Well it wasn't nearly that simple. It wasn't simple at all. There were her feelings for him, should she tell him now? Then there was the other thing…but no, she would keep it simple. "Logan I'm in danger, I'm leaving the country and I wont be coming back ever goodbye." She practiced it a thousand times on the ride over, she would walk right in say her line and walk back out. Don't let him speak it was the key to making this work. If she argued it with him she would never be able to make herself go, and she should go….shouldn't she? She was there standing out side his door, picking the lock as she muttered the line again in her head. Walking in with tunnel vision so she didn't see that the table had been set with candles, or hear that he put on a cd that he knew she really liked. She could do this. She found him in the kitchen and he turned toward her. 'Quick Max tell him your leaving' she told herself. "Logan, I'm pregnant."

AN: This was just a little something that popped up in my head let me know if I should continue it.


	2. news

AN: So I guess I will continue it then…chapters will probably remain short because I just don't have the time but I still like to get something posted sorry.

By the way _Any writing like this is someone's thoughts. _cause honestly I'm just to lazy to quote everything

"Logan I'm pregnant." _DAMNIT wrong news Max….this is going to end badly_ There was a pause where no one spoke, Max didn't know what to do. The plan of keeping it simple had gone to hell. How could she tell him now that she needed to leave, more importantly how could she make herself go?

"Did you just say you were pregnant?" Logan honestly thought for a second that he was dreaming, or hearing things. Max couldn't be pregnant there was just no way. But her slight nod confirmed that this was real. No dream, no voices, this was in fact happening.

"How?"

"I think you know how Logan you were there too that night." Images of that night poured through her head. Aching and softness, soft touches and longing kisses, and a warmth unlike any she had ever felt, spreading through her. Max shook her head and tried to lighten the mood slightly. "Don't tell me I'm that easy to forget?"

"No, I didn't, I mean I could never forget." Logan stammered unsure of himself, and of what to say. "But it was just one time and I can't…"

"Apparently you can, because I am pregnant Logan, and you're the only person I've slept with in over a year." Max had no idea where she was going to go with this now. She was getting frustrated with him though and that was good. If he doesn't want the baby, if he is a jerk about it, then it will be easier to leave him. It wouldn't make it hurt any less though. Max looked down not being able to face the look on his face turn from shock, to a mix of fear and mortification. Eventually the uncomfortable silence and her inherent curiosity got the better of her and she sneaked a look up at his face. _Why is he smiling?_

"Logan?"

"So we're going to have a baby?" Logan barley whispered his smile growing despite his best efforts at keeping a straight face.

"Your happy about it?" All of the possible reactions she had imagined, not one of them was close to the pure and true happiness she saw on his face now.

"Aren't you Max?"

"Logan, I have a complicated life, with Manticore, and the Reds, and my messed up body, there is no way…"

"Max stop for a second." He rolled toward her gently taking her hands with his to calm her. "Don't think about any of the rest of that for just a second Max." His words were soft and smooth, "Just think, you and I have are going to have a little baby" He moved her hands laying them over her own stomach with his covering hers. "We _do_ have a little baby, growing inside of you already, what, two months old?"

"Seven weeks three days." Max said her own smile matching his. She kissed him then, to both of their surprise. She leaned back and looked up at him finding love in his eyes. He played with her fingertips before pulling slightly on her hands encouraging her to sit in his lap. Max gladly complied, snuggling into the warmth of his chest. He kissed her this time, a sweet, barely there kiss that slowly deepened into something more. Max was spinning, this was not what she was supposed to be doing, but she was lost in the feel of him, the taste, the smell. Her brain screamed at her to stop, to tell him that she needed to go, that she couldn't ignore reality forever. But reality was hard, it was cold, and it was painful, and Logan was so soft, warm, and wonderful. How bad could it be to just let herself ignore reality, to just pretend with him for a little while. _But it will be bad, it will only hurt both of you more in the long run. You have to stop this Max, you have to say something now. _Max let out a moan at that moment as Logan moved to kiss her neck, just below her ear. _That is not what you need to say. Speak up now….Now….NOW._

"Logan wait." She half heartedly tried to pull away from him. "Logan I need to go."

"Stay." He said simply, looking up at her then quickly kissing her lips. "Stay with me." He tried to kiss her again, but this time she really pulled away. "How about if we stop and talk for a while?" Logan asked, not ready for her to go home for the night. Max wondered what he would have said if he had known what she really meant when she told him she needed to go. She nodded her head in agreement and walked over to the couch where he joined her, transferring himself to sit next to her, a gesture he seldom made.

"So where do we start?" She honestly had no idea at this point.

"How long have you known?" His tone wasn't an accusing one or even really questioning, it was simply curious.

"I don't have a regular cycle so I didn't realize it for a while, I started to suspect when everything happened with Jace. So I got one of those over the counter tests on the way home, and it was positive."

"Are you sure it even works the same for you?" Logan knew it came out wrong, but Max seemed to understand.

"Yes they used the same basic thing for us back at Manticore so I know that at least that much of me is the same as everybody else.

"Good." Logan sighed with relief.

"What?"

"I was afraid for a minute that you weren't really pregnant after all." He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm glad that fear was unfounded." He paused for a second as if something just occurred to him, "How are you doing?"

"Good," She thought for a second about everything, "Better now…I almost did something stupid, but I don't think I can now."

"Do you mean…" He didn't know how to think it, never mind say it aloud.

"No, not that, I love this baby I wouldn't want to get rid of it." Max said in a hurry realizing what he thought. "No, it was something else… but it doesn't matter anymore I think I've changed my mind."

"Well no matter what it was I'm glad." He kissed her again, and this time she didn't stop him. He kissed her again, and she didn't pull away. The kiss was soft and slow it was medicine for both of their aching souls. He pulled away leaning over to her still flat stomach. "Hi there" He half whispered moving her shirt up slightly with his hand. "I'm your daddy, and I love you." He kissed her stomach softly before leaning back up to look Max in the eye, and spoke softly before kissing her once again, "And I love you."

AN: Not nearly as short as the first chapter but still small I know, but this is how I work. So what do you think. It could stop here cause it seems like an ok place or I could continue on for a bit cause I still have a few ideas, just let me know what you want me to do.


	3. This was love

AN: Thanks for the great compliments and for correcting my grammer and spelling I'm sorry I am a math major so it's not really my strong suit. And to all the questions especially Bob's questions I am getting to it all I promise. I have left things out for now on purpose and I am getting to it. This chapter should make things a little easier on all of you though, there will still be questions probably but everything in it's own time. This doesn't mean you shouldn't ask because I am very good at fucking things up so if you aren't sure about something ask I will either fix the problem or answer the question, if I don't just know that it is something coming up in the story. If you just can't wait that long and want answers now then email me.

"And I love you." And Logan did love her. Max knew it was true, it wasn't because of the baby, he simply loved her.

"Logan…" Max had no idea what to do here, she didn't know what love was and she didn't want to lie to him about this. When she tells him she loves him she is really going to mean it.

"It's ok Max you don't have to say anything." Logan cut her off he knew his words would not be returned.

"No Logan it's not ok, I don't want you to think that I don't care for you, I'm just not ready to say that, not yet."

"I get it Max it's ok, I didn't tell you I loved you expecting to hear you say it in return. I have no objective, no mission, no agenda, I just love you and wanted you to know that."

"I know." Max said leaning in to kiss him again pulling away after a second to mumble against his lips. "So Logan are you going to take me to bed any time soon?" She asked with a sly grin on her face. He kissed her lips softly before turning away to transfer into his chair. He kissed her again, it was still soft and sweet but there was an urgency, a desire that had not been present in there earlier kisses. Max once again sat in his lap and let him wheel them both to his room. This was not needy and bittersweet like the last time they had been in this room together. The was soft, this was comfort, this was solace, this was bodies worshiping each other, completing each other, this was love. They held each other afterwards drifting off to sleep, knowing that in the morning things would be different. In the morning they could talk about everything, there were many questions, not enough answers, and not all of the answers would be good. But none of that could touch them tonight, for this night they would just hold each other under blankets that somehow would keep the world at bay for a few peaceful hours. They would be together tonight, one perfect night, and they knew it would not be their last.

AN: Ok I will be the first to admit that this is just kinda filler but I am to tired to get into what I had planned to right so this seemed like a good place to stop for now.


	4. bitersweet memories

AN: Small rewrite new chapter up in the next few days.

"You don't have to tell me to be scared Logan, I'm already there." These words frightened Logan more than the Reds. He wanted to take this away for her, to take away all of the bad things in her life, Manticore, the reds, her boss, her nightmares, everything. But he couldn't, and they both knew it. He felt the overwhelming need to comfort her, to shoulder some of her pain himself. He wheeled in front of her trying to get her to look at him. When she wouldn't, he lifted her chin with his fingers until he could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"It will be ok Max." Logan told her sincerely, "I am not letting anyone get you, I promise." He meant it too. He would protect her at all cost. Max looked deep into his sparkling blue eyes, and let herself believe that hear she would be safe, that he would be able to shield her from the cruel world. She moved into his arms surprising them both. Her body sought the comfort she knew she would find there, where she could pretend that she was a normal girl. He kissed her softly, and she let him. She seemed so fragile unlike the Max he had come to know. There kisses became more urgent and Max moved her body nearer to his needing his warmth. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they shouldn't do this, she was too vulnerable. He tried to pull himself from her and by the third or fourth try succeeded. "Max we need to stop this…we shouldn't…." He was interrupted by her lips.

"Please Logan." Max almost begged against his mouth. "I just want to feel good." Max stopped kissing him long enough to sit and look him straight in the eye. "Please make me feel good." That was all Logan could take, he rolled them both to his room his lips never leaving her skin. They made love slowly and softly, Max let herself cry knowing he wouldn't see it in the dark. She tried to make herself believe that he could love her, that he wanted her, but she knew this was just pity.

Logan couldn't get enough of Max, she was perfection. He poured all of his feelings for her into each touch trying to show her that he cared, that she was precious, and she was wanted. Logan knew that she didn't love him, and was assured of that fact when he spotted a tear on her cheek. He understood that she just needed a warm body, and even his broken body would do her for tonight. Logan knew that this was just pity. She would be gone in the morning; his only hope was that she would come back.

She woke hours later, surprised that she had let herself fall asleep at all. She looked up at the man she was sharing a bed with. He looked so peaceful, and she felt so safe. What would be the harm in staying here, letting herself enjoy this for as long as possible? She knew that sooner or later he would wake up. He would regret what they had done, and she couldn't deal with it. She couldn't deal with the look on his face as he regreted what he had done the night before with a genetic freak. So she slipped out of his bed, out of his apartment, out of his life.

Logan awoke in the middle of the night alone. Max had run, like he had known she would. He was prepared for this, he saw it coming, but it still hurt. He didn't see or hear from her for almost a week, and every day he called Jam Pony checking that she had not left town all together. Then one day she let himself into his apartment where he caught her raiding his fridge.

"Hey, do you have any good left-overs?" She said casually as if this was any other day.

"Tons, no ones been eating them, check the fridge." She wanted to act as if it never happened fine, at least she would still be in his life, and he would always have the memory of that night.

After that night every time Max woke up, the few nights she did sleep, she woke up feeling his presence, but he was never there. There were times like the moment on the beach when she thought that he might want her, but she knew it was just wishful thinking. Max felt off lately, and then everything happened with Jace and she just knew what was wrong. She got a test a week later and watched as a little blue line appeared.

A soft hand stroked down her hair and back. Warm kisses were placed on her lips and neck. An arm was wrapped around her with a hand on her still flat stomach caressing it every now and then. His chest was her pillow she was cacooned in his warmth. All sences were full of Logan, it was perfect. This was a good way to wake up. Max started to shift in bed turning up to get a better look at Logan. Instantly his arms tightened around her.

"Don't go." He mumbled against her neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving not this time." She smiled lovingly at him.

"So this was better than last time?" He asked as his fingers traced patterns on her back.

"This was perfect." She leaned over kissing his chest, not really wanting to think of the last time they ad shared this room, or the morning that had fallowed.

"No crying?" It was onl then that Max detected that little bit of anxiousness he was trying to hide.

"I didn't think you could see that last time." She half whispered not really wanting to admit that she had wept as he touched her.

"I almost didn't." Logan felt bad bringing this up now but couldn't stop himself.

"I thought you didn't want me." Came her simple explanation of that night and what happened afterwards. This shocked Logan he had come up with many explanations for the tears the last time they had been together. Never once had he thought that she was insecure. She was perfect, he just couldn't fathom Max believing that there was anyone that would not want her.

"Well then let me be perfectly clear this time," Logan said as he kissed her neck. "I" kiss "want" kiss "you" kiss "I love you Max." And Max knew true, there was no pretending this time, there was no nead.

"I need to get up." She said suddenly pulling away from him.

"No stay."

"Oh I plan to," Max smiled at her lover, "I need OC to cover for me at work." Logan marveled at her walking naked across the room to the phone. "Hey it's me," Max couldn't keep herself from smiling. "I got somewhere to be today can you cover for me at work with the bip Nazi? Thanks I owe you. I was nowhere, gotta go Cin bye." Max's cheeks started to get red. It was probably one of the most adorable things Logan had ever seen.

"So what would my girl like for breakfast?" Logan said finally getting up and transferring to his chair.

"I'm your girl?" Max asked innocently.

"Always."


	5. decisions decisions

* * *

AN: There is far to much MA crap out there this is for all of the people like me who are sick of it. I have the next chapter ready to go, it is longer, things actually happen, and if i get reviews i will post it soon.

* * *

"Mmm Logan, how is it that you manage to make a regular old grilled cheese taste so good?" Max asked while on her second of these sandwiches. 

"I aim to please" He said with a grin watching her devour her lunch as if she had not eaten for weeks, when they had breakfast just three hours ago.

"You do" Max gave a saucy grin, "and I'm not just talking about your food." Max caught the mixture of embarrassment, pride, and pure happiness that flashed across his face. "Wow my life has changed a lot in the past day." She suddenly commented, and it was true. They had spent the morning deciding what to do. They were going to be together and raise the baby together. Max wanted to stay in Seattle despite the danger. They both agreed however that they would work together and set up plans to leave on a moments notice. Logan asked her to move in and was somewhat surprised when she didn't just turn him down. She said for now it was too soon for her, for them. But she said maybe later when she was further along in the pregnancy and more importantly in their relationship. The biggest change that there was for Max was that yesterday she was all alone, now she was in a serious relationship with a perfect guy that loved her and they were going to have a baby together. The thing that surprised Max though that was with all of these huge changes she was comfortable. Being with Logan, really with him, just felt right and natural to her.

"Both of our lives." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I had given up on ever having this, on ever feeling this for someone, on ever being this happy." He smiled softly as he continued on, "Being with you Max it is ...god I can't even put it into words." Logan paused for a minute just gazing at her trying to come up with some way to describe to her how he felt. "A lot has happened to me in my life, but it wasn't until you came into it that I feel like I really started living it. I am just happy, it is like everything else has melted away and I am simply and completely happy because you are here with me. I have never felt that before." Max kissed him then with a gentle urgency trying to convey her emotions that she was not yet ready to say. And Logan understood, because he understood her.

* * *

They had a long leisurely afternoon that consisted of having fun in a bathtub, and spending time cuddling on the couch watching old movies. Finally after dinner and desert they were both ready o turn in. Max couldn't believe how good it felt being so domestic with Logan "Oh Max I almost forgot, do you want me to call Bling and reschedule tomorrow's therapy?" 

"Why would I want that, you need to keep up with your therapy sessions Logan." Max said as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers back on Logan's side of the bed making it easier to transfer into bed.

"Well he is going to be here at seven in the morning" Logan said as he transferred in and pulled Max in close to his body.

"That's ok there was pretty much no chance of me sleeping anyway I could just take off early."

"You don't have to leave, tomorrow is Saturday, you don't have work, you could stay. My therapy session wont take long, you could take a nice relaxing bubble bath and then I can make us a nice breakfast. And if you want to have the time for just us, I will call Bling now and reschedule, and I could come up with quite a few things we could do with our time alone together besides just sleeping." Logan whispered suggestively into her ear before placing little kisses on her neck.

Logan hadn't noticed that Max had tensed up slightly until she spoke. "Well what would you tell Bling?" Now Logan noticed the nervous tone in her voice.

"What's wrong Max?" He plainly asked pulling back and looking her in the eye.

"I think I want to hold off a little while on telling people about everything" Max said looking down at the sheets knowing that Logan wouldn't feel the same way.

"About the pregnancy, or about us?"

"Both, but just for a bit." She said getting more and more nervous not wanting to hurt Logan.

"I just don't understand why we should wait. I am so proud to be with you, and to be having a baby with you I just want to share this with our friends."

That made Max look up but when she did she saw tat Logan was looking away from her as well. She took his face in both hands making him look her in the eye before she started to speak. "You are the best person I have ever met, and I am so proud to be with you that is not what this is about." She kissed him quickly but firmly before continuing. "I didn't have a typical life, and have never had a real relationship, this is the first. I don't really know how to act or what to do, this doesn't come naturally to me Logan. I want to be with you and I don't want to screw this up. I guess I am just not quite ready yet to let others in until I feel more secure."

"Max there is no magical formula of how to behave in a relationship, each one is unique. Just knowing how you feel for each other and working on staying together because you know it is what you want no matter what happens is all that is important, and we have that."

"That is easy for you to say you have done this before, you have had girlfriends and god you have even been married. I have had a few random guys that I was barley with. Now I am committed to you and we are having a baby and I am so unsure of everything Logan I just need time."

"Ok" Logan shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah you need time you got it." He moved his hand down to her belly, "but in a few months were not going to be able to hide it from them any more."

"I know, really more pressing is that the longer I wait the more OC will want to kill me for lying to her." She kissed Logan lightly before looking down again but this time she wasn't staring at the sheets, but at his bare chest. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his collar bone then worked her way up his neck to his ear she nibbled on his earlobe then whispered. "Didn't you say something about other things to do with our time together besides just sleeping?"

"We could do some eyes only work." Logan said with a teasing tone.

"Don't even think about it." Her tone was light and teasing like his, letting him know that she knew he wasn't serious.

"We could get something to eat."

"Not hungry." A smile started to grow across Max's face.

"We could go for a walk." Logan couldn't help but think of the last time they had a playful banter about what to do with their evening. And he loved knowing that this time would end up better than it had the last time.

"It's past curfew."

"Well then I guess we should just stay in bed."

"Im not tired."

"Me neither." Logan kissed her with an intensity and passion, and it was quite a while before either of them slept.

* * *

"Logan are you still in bed?" Bling's voice echoed through the apartment from the computer room where Bling had gone first to look for Logan. The occupants of Logan's bed woke suddenly. "Man I told you to be up and ready to go by now and don't ry to tell me that you forgot". Max leaped from Logan's bed and ran at blur speed to the bathroom quickly but silently closing the door just before Bling opened the door to Logan's bedroom. 

"Sorry Bling I'll be out in just a second." Logan said sheepishly. As soon as the door was closed again, Max came out of the bathroom. She grabbed all of her clothes, that thankfully Bling had not noticed, and got dressed in a hurry as Logan got up and transferred to the wheelchair before starting to get dressed. "I'm sorry Max." He kept his voice down knowing Bling was just down the hall.

Max walked over to him and gently sat down in his lap. "It's fine, we both forgot, we will just have to be careful in the future." She kissed his cheek. "You go out and start your exercises I am going to sneak out."

"Don't leave." Logan's arm's snaked around her waist.

"I can't stay Logan, Bling isn't stupid both of us in your bedroom at seven in the morning he is going to figure it out."

"Fine I will go out and start my exercises you sneak out quietly and come back in like you just got here."

"If I come back do I get breakfast?" Max gave him a little smirk, the one that let him know that this wasn't really a question, more of a statement of what should happen

"You know you will." She kissed him quick and hopped off his lap heading towards the door.

"Come on the faster you start the faster I eat!" Logan just shook his head and smiled as he rolled to the door thinking to himself, 'this is going to be fun.'

* * *

AN: Please review, it only takes a second and it means a lot!

Oh and the last part was added very quickly when someone pointed out that they had not called bling but that they had gone to bed so he had to show up the next morning. So if you are not so pleased with that let me know I will rewrite it and or delete it for you.


	6. small words

AN: Any writing in italics are someone's thoughts.

Just to make it clear so there are no questions, here is the time line :they hooked up just after 'Red' which would be about January, they got together two months later which is after 'Female Trouble' So Logan is back in the chair, Tinga was captured by Manticore, Max has the implant in her head. That is where the season one time line ends so far none of the events from season one past 'Female Trouble' have happened, this story takes place two and a half months after the last chapter though. Any questions, comments, or suggestions just let me know. Enjoy

* * *

"Stay" Logan's arms tightened around Max's waist.

"I can't Logan I already spent three nights here this week; I can't explain away another one and OC will figure it out." Max was trying to de-tangle herself from Logan where they sat cuddled together on the couch.

"Then don't tell her anything just leave early in the morning go back to your place and act like you just came in late" Logan planted little kisses on her neck knowing that it was part of convincing her to stay.

"No, she gets up in the middle of the night and she notices if I'm not back yet." Max hated leaving Logan just as much as he did, but he also wasn't the one having to deal with a roommate. "But, if you are really good and let me go tonight, I will stay here with you all weekend." Max had already planned on staying at the penthouse this weekend and had told Original Cindy that she was going on a road trip for a few days.

"Fine, what are you telling Cindy?" Logan knew that she must have already planned on doing so, he slowly let go of Max's waist. He transferred to his chair and followed her to the door.

"I told her I am going on a road trip, why?"

"I was going to see if maybe you would want to have her over for dinner, but I guess we could do it another time."

"You want to have her over for dinner?" Max asked as she sat herself in his lap. She remembered the first few times they had to say goodbye to each other. It had been awkward Max not knowing what to do, if she didn't kiss him would he be hurt? If she took to long to leave, would he think she was clingy? Eventually Logan had figured out what was bothering her and as she went to leave he suddenly pulled her down into his lap and kissed her hungrily. "No matter how you want to say goodbye Max it's fine." He had whispered into her ear. From that day on whenever they were alone he would walk her to the door, where she would place herself in his lap, he would tell her he loved her, and she would kiss him letting her actions show him the emotions she was not yet ready to put words to.

"Well I don't want to cut you off from your best friend, I thought it might be nice for the three of us to do something." Definitely

"Logan are you trying to get on her good side so she wont hate you when we tell everyone about us." Max saw through this 'not wanting to cut her off from her friends' excuse, she at least knew it wasn't his only reason for this idea.

_Damn she is far to perceptive sometimes._ "That might have had something to do with it possibly." Logan tried to sound innocent.

"Well I think it's a good idea, I want you to get to know my friends, for us to do things all together. I do want the weekend for just us though, I have an ultrasound on Saturday and I don't know I just kind of want that to be an us day." She kissed Logan softly on the lips. "I have an idea though. I was going to make an appearance at crash before going home, why don't you come with me?" Max knew he wouldn't be all that thrilled with the idea. He didn't like crowded public places in the chair, and was always nervous that it wouldn't be accessible for him and he would end up embarrassing himself. She also knew better then to address these concerns directly, at least for now. "It is the best way to get to know my friends, who should all be there. And you could call Bling up and ask him to go." She knew having Bling there would put Logan more at ease. Not only would it be one of his friends, but it would be another person he is comfortable around in the chair. Max saw the apprehensive look that was still on his face. _Ok Max, time to use the fail safe. _Max looked up at him with those big eyes and then as the final nail in the coffin she pouted knowing that he wouldn't be able to say no to that.

"That is so unfair." Logan shook his head, he knew exactly what she was doing. He was rewarded though by the huge smile that spread across her face. _Damn no matter how awkward this might be, it is definitely worth it if it makes her that happy._ Logan kissed her lips softly. "Let me call Bling and ask him, and I have to go get changed first."

"Thank you, and who know's you might have fun."

* * *

Two hours later Logan was sitting next to Max, with Herbal and Bling across from him. "What is that fool doing?" Original Cindy asked nodding toward Sketchy as she took her seat on the other side of Logan.

"Trying to pick up that girl at the bar." Bling stated plainly, they had all been watching Sketchy for a few minutes.

"Isn't that the same chica as an hour ago?" Original Cindy looked around the table, "The one that plays for my team. What does he think he can change her mind?"

"Actually," Logan informed her trying not to laugh, "it appears that Sketchy had a few too many, and has no memory of hitting on her an hour ago, the fact that she rejected him, or the reason why." Logan did chuckle a little as he finished speaking.

"Well you can always count on Sketch to be stupid and entertaining. I'm gonna get another pitcher." OC started to stand and Logan handed her some bills for the beer. "Or maybe two" Cindy said looking at the amount money Logan handed her.

"Logan you don't need to buy _all_ of the rounds for everyone." Max said to him somewhat quietly, but most of the friends at the table still heard it.

"Max, I love you like a sister, but you need to learn when to shut up." Original Cindy said as she walked away.

"Well it's been a blast everyone but I am heading home, Logan I will see you tomorrow." Bling said as he stood and put his jacket on. Logan nodded his head. Just as Bling was about to leave, Sketchy came back to the table. "How did it go?" Bling questioned him already knowing the answer.

"All I did was ask to buy her a drink and she looked at me like I was crazy." Sketchy said as he sat in the chair Bling had just vacated. Everyone laughed at him and he looked around confused. "Dude, what is going on?" He asked Herbal

"Don't worry man it's all good." They all stayed and hung out until about one in the morning, and it wasn't until they were leaving that Logan realized Max had been right he did have fun.

* * *

"Logan?" Bling called as he opened the door.

"Kitchen." Logan called back as he turned to get a second plate. When Bling walked in the kitchen Logan looked up "French toast?" Bling simply nodded and went to get juice out of the refrigerator and silverware for both places. Logan got the last two pieces of french toast out of the pan adding them to a big plate that he had already made before taking them to the table where Bling was getting everything else. They sat down and had a few bites of breakfast each before Bling started talking.

"So what time were you guys out until?"

"We all left around one, and before you ask yes I went right to bed when I got home." Logan said trying to avoid a lecture about sleeping the right amount of hours.

"Hey you not getting to sleep until two once in a while is fine, especially if it means you having some sort of life. I only complain when you won't get your ass up for a session cause you were up till five in the morning three days in a row working on that computer."

"Careful there you are starting to sound like Max." Logan said not really wanting to get into this now.

"Well, Max is a smart girl, speaking of which, how is she?"

"Fine." Logan stated casually.

"Really cause Original Cindy mentioned to me last night that Max has been sleeping a lot lately. Are her seizures acting up again?"

"I'm not sure?" Logan lied, he knew she wasn't having any seizures, but he couldn't just explain that she was sleeping more often because of the pregnancy.

"Well you two should know it is not good for her to have seizures while she is pregnant." Bling tried to keep his tone neutral.

"Damn, how did you know?" Logan was just stunned, they hadn't told anyone and although Max had complained that she was, Logan didn't think she was starting to show yet.

"Well she is sleeping more, I saw when she was sick to her stomach and figured she wouldn't get sick normally, she didn't drink any alcohol at the bar with her friends and she is starting to show." Bling looked up at Logan's stunned face, "Oh yeah and when you think no one is looking you sneak your hand over and touch her stomach." Bling smirked with his last comment. "How far along is she?"

"20 weeks" Logan stated plainly still shocked. "Max is going to kill me."

"How long have you two been together?" Bling was highly amused by all of this especially since just two days ago Logan had been insisting that they weren't 'like that'.

"Just over two months."

"But you just said she was four and a half months pregnant." Bling didn't want to ask the next question, but with Logan's injury and the timing of it all he had to, "Logan I hate to ask but is the baby yo..."

"Yes it's mine." Logan interrupted. "We spent one night together in January and then we didn't actually start dating until March." Logan explained it as briefly as possible.

"When she found out she was pregnant?" Bling questioned and Logan simply nodded. "You happy?" Bling had his answer even before Logan spoke just by seeing the smile that spread across his face.

"I am...We are. I really love her and I am ecstatic that we are having a baby. If I thought she would say yes I would propose today. I really want to be with her for the rest of my life, to have this family with her."

"Well then congratulations, I am really happy for you, both of you. You deserve to be happy." Bling smiled as he added, "you know what really sucks though I lost the bet."

"What?" Logan was oblivious to the fact that everyone could see how he and Max felt about each other.

"Yeah I said in December that it would take you two six months or more to get together, Original Cindy had under six months. I lost twenty bucks because of you two." Bling chuckled at Logan's look of surprise. "So can I congratulate Max, or?"

"Give me till tomorrow so I can tell her tonight that you know, ok?" Bling nodded his head yes to Logan's question.

"You know you are going to have to tell people soon right?" Bling couldn't believe that they hid it this long, and he had a feeling that some others that were close to them suspected that they were dating as well.

"I know, which reminds me it might be best to not mention to Max that you thought she is showing, she is a little sensitive about it. The hormones are really starting to get to her Sam said that it's normal, but that doesn't really make her feel any better about it."

"She is seeing Dr. Carr?" Bling looked up surprised, he had wondered if they would risk seeing a doctor, and if so who it would be.

"For now, we are looking for someone who might be a little better with high risk pregnancies or genetic abnormalities, we just need to find one that we can trust, until then Sam is it. But he says that everything is looking good and everything is normal. We have an ultrasound tomorrow. Which reminds me, do ..."Logan was cut off mid sentence.

"Logan! Where are you!?" Max yelled as she walked into the penthouse.

"Bling and I are in the dining room?" Logan called back to her. Giving Bling a look that firmly stated he was not to say a word about this to Max

"Hey Max, how are you?" Bling asked as she walked in. Logan thought that he sounded completely normal, but Max could tell something was going on.

"Ok, what is it?" Max questioned them staring at both of them one at a time.

"What are you talking about?" Logan failed miserably at sounding innocent.

"Logan you told Bling!?" Max whined, and she hated whining but in this situation she just couldn't help it.

"Max I didn't tell Bling, he figured it out." Logan tried to defend himself.

"And did Bling have any help in figuring it out?" Max's voice quickly went from a whine to a sharp bitting tone, that Logan knew all too well.

"Bling is standing right here." Bling stated indignantly, "and yes I figured it out for myself Max, I'm not stupid and you guys didn't do a great job of hiding anything." Bling started to laugh at Max's expression. "Congratulations." Bling added suddenly and gave her a big hug. "This is great." He hopped that this would ease the tension in the room. Luckily for Logan it worked and a smile instantly spread across Max's face and her hand lowered to her stomach.

"Yeah it is pretty amazing, isn..." Max was interrupted as Logan pulled her over to where he sat and kissed her lips quickly.

"Bling knowing does have it's benefits, like now I can do that even if he is here." Logan had a childish smirk as he spoke.

"Just because I know doesn't mean that I want to sit and watch you guys make out whenever Max is over Logan." Bling smiled like a little boy and added. "And when I get here for your sessions in the morning I expect you both to be dressed, there are things I just don't want to see. And there is no missing of sessions for Max either Logan, and that includes today's so I am going to go set up I expect you in there in a minute."

"You ok with all of this:?" Logan asked as soon as Bling was out of the room.

"I guess I have to be don't I? Anyway Bling seemed fine with it, and I do have to get used to it. I am getting so fat I am shocked everyone doesn't know yet."

"You are not fat, and you are not starting to show I promise." He kissed her lips softly, "are you going to hang around until I'm done?"

"I can't I'm already ten minutes late for work, I just came for breakfast." Max was eyeing the french toast left on the serving plate.

"So you just want me for my cooking?"

"Of course, I thought you knew that."

* * *

"I do not pay you to socialize. You morons work or you wont be paid! And where in the fire truck is Max?" It was not even ten in the morning and Normal was already having a hissy fit

"I'm right here calm your ass down." Max said as she walked in the door.

"I see, forty minutes late for work, what is your pathetic excuse this time?"

"I thought I would be nice and show up now, cause I really didn't feel like doing anything until at least noon." Max gave him a sickly sweet smile before turning and walking away without bothering to take a package.

"Hey boo, where did you go this morning?" Original Cindy greeted her roommate, who although she had left before her showed up to work later.

"Stopped off for breakfast, we didn't have anything at our place, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna work without food in my stomach.

"Max, phone!" Normal yelled at her. "And let that boy know that this is not your answering service."

"Hello?" Max stared Normal down as she answered the call.

"Hey beautiful." Logan's voice came over the line all soft and husky.

"What's up?"

"Bling just left and I realized that I forgot to tell you that I love you when you left." Smooth as silk that voice could melt any woman, never mind the words themselves. Max was having trouble not displaying the effect that it had on her.

"Uh huh."

"Original Cindy is standing right near you isn't she?" Logan asked, this happened often where they couldn't really talk because someone was standing next to one of them. It restricted the conversation slightly, but they still managed to find a way to get their message across to the other one.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I was thinking dinner tonight maybe we could go out somewhere." Logan knew Max was slightly nervous about the ultrasound tomorrow, and wanted to do something nice to take her mind off of it.

"Sounds like a plan, I can make it by around six will that work?" Max wished that she could smile and say thank you and she appreciated the though, she knew he didn't like going out a lot and she loved that he was suggesting it.

"Yeah I will see you then," Max was just about to say goodbye when Logan finished with, "Oh and Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." His voice was soft, his words soothing, but even if there had been no one else around he knew his words wouldn't be returned. But he could hear her smile through the phone for a second, and that meant everything to him.

"Goodbye." She wished she could say more, she still couldn't form the words though, whenever she tried it all got muddled in her head.

"Bye." :Logan was smiling as he hung up the phone.

"Here deliver this, get out of my site, and from now on you are never to use that phone again."

"Hey Max where you going?" Original Cindy asked as she received a package of her own.

"Sector 6."

"I'm not far from there come on we'll ride together." They started out the door shoving the packages in their backpacks before riding off. "So was that moneybags on the phone?"

"Yeah it was him, he got me meds to make sure I would have enough when I went away for the weekend." Max covered well and managed to keep from smiling.

"Damn your boy toy is good."

"OC, he is not my boy toy." Max couldn't keep from laughing at this one, sadly enough it was probably the least insulting of all of the little nicknames he had been given.

"Yeah whatever, but anyway he is pretty good to you. Always cooking you food, getting your meds." She saw the look Max was giving her. "Look all I'm saying is that he seems to have your back, and that's good boo."

"Yeah I guess your right," Max stopped completely for a second clearly thinking something over. "do you have two quarters?"

"I think so," She followed Max to a pay phone. "Who you calling boo?"

"I remembered I have to get to Logan's earlier if I am going to get on the road before dark. I just got to call and make sure he will be there." It was a lame excuse and Max knew it, but she was in too much of a hurry to talk to him to care.

"Hello?" Logan's voice came over the line clearly puzzled by who was calling.

"Hey it's me."

"Hi beautiful." His voice automatically softened.

"You know what you called about earlier?" Max's tone was anxious and Logan was trying to stay calm about it.

"Going out to dinner, you still want to right?" _Please don't break the plans. God I hope nothing happened._

"Not that the other thing" Max was doing a horrible job of keeping her tone normal.

"Oh, to tell you I love you." Logan felt better quickly if something was really wrong she wouldn't be bringing that up at all.

"Yeah that."

"What about it honey?"

"Well, same goes here." Max wished she could say the words allowed because she knew now she was ready, but she couldn't with her friend standing less than two feet away.

"Wait, are you saying what I think your saying?" Logan tried to not get overly excited incase she didn't mean it.

"What do you think?" Her normal sarcastabitch tone was back for a second letting him know that his assumptions were right.

"Max, are you saying you love me too?" Logan hadn't sounded this excited since his parents talked to him about getting a dog on his eighth birthday.

"That's true." _Damn I hate having to tell him like this. Oh well I will make it up to him tonight._

"How soon can you make it here tonight?" Logan couldn't wait to see her, to hear her say those magical words he had been waiting for the past two months, well really the past year.

"5:15, I will be there as soon as I am done with work."

"Good because I can't wait to here you actually say it...God I love you so much Max and when you get here I am going to show you just how much I love you."

"Does that cancel the earlier plans?"

"We could still go to the restaurant, but I don't know how much they would appreciate the fact that I cant keep my hands off of you."

"I am just messing with you, that sounds like a plan to me I will be there after work." Max could barely contain her excitement.

"I love you Max."

"Agreed."

"Bye"

"Later." Max said before hanging up the phone and turning to her friend.

"What the hell was that?" Original Cindy stood there had on hip and perfect eyebrow raised in a look that said she knew the phone call was not just about medicine.

"What?" Max pretended she had not idea what her friend was talking about.

"That finical you were making no sense at all."

"Oh" Max leaned in close. "Logan is looking into my past a little for me and had news on that too and I can't really talk about that openly on the street, so I had to code my answers a little, it takes longer but better safe than sorry." Max covered quickly, but she really didn't even know what she was saying to her friend because all that was going through her brain was 'I love him! I love him and he loves me!"

"I guess," Cindy started to ride off Max at her side, "After this run want to take a coffee break and get a snack, like you said there is no food at our place, and I didn't stop for breakfast like you."

"Yeah, I'm getting a little hungry anyway." Max rode slowly just behind Original Cindy most of the morning, that way her friend wouldn't see the smile she had trouble keeping off of her face.

* * *

"Logan!" Max called as she excitedly ran into the penthouse.

"Hey Max **we**are in the kitchen come on and join us." Logan knew that max would understand why he had stressed the word we when he called to her.

"Hey, oh hi Bennet how are you." Max said learning who the 'we' was as soon as she walked in.

"Hello Max so good to see you again." Bennet turned to her as he spoke which gave Logan the opportunity to mouth 'I'm sorry' to Max from behind him. "I'm doing very well, actually I just came over to tell Logan the good news, might as well tell you both."

"Yeah what is this great news you just had to come over and tell me right away?" Logan was trying to not act annoyed but he needed to be alone with Max but two minutes before She got there Bennet had showed up at the door.

"Marianne is pregnant."

"Wow" Was all Logan could bring himself to say.

"I know I can't believe it I'm going to be a father!" Bennet had no idea as he spoke that the other two people in the room knew exactly what he was feeling.

"That's great Bennet congratulations." Logan had just wanted to be alone with Max, but he saw the excitement on his cousins face and was really happy for him.

"Yeah, wow, that's exciting." Max added.

"I know it's quick but it just feels right."

"Well that's because it is, come on lets have a drink to celebrate." Logan went and got a bottle of champagne, Max immediately joined him and managed to get some apple juice out of the refrigerator and into one of the glasses without bennet noticing. She then carried over her glass and the two glasses of champagne for the guys that Logan had just poured.

All three of them raised their glasses as Logan spoke, "To my baby cousin Bennet, congratulation, you are going to be a great father and I am so happy for you." They all sipped from their glasses.

"So Bennet how far along is Marianne?"

"About two months, she is due January 6th exactly one month before our anniversary."

"So two months along and your telling people?" Logan looked over at Max as he spoke knowing she would understand his question.

"Technically no, right now we are just telling family, so if you could just not tell anyone for a month or so I would appreciate it." As Bennet spoke Max looked over at Logan this time she was the one wearing a tauntingly smug expression.

"Bennet, who would I tell?"

"Well.." Bennet paused for a moment thinking about it, "yeah I guess you really are a friendless wonder." Bennet laughed at his own joke but his laughter was quickly joined by Max.

"Hey I have friends" Logan protested.

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with you cuz, I just meant you really don't have the same friends as the family, not that I can blame you." The three of them talked for about fifteen more minutes before Logan's phone rang. He picked it up and said very few words to the person on the other line before hanging up and turning to his cousin.

"I hate to do this to you but that was our friend Mike wondering where we were Max and I were supposed to meet him ten minutes ago." Logan hated to lie to his cousin, but he just couldn't stand it anymore and needed to be alone with Max.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have called before coming over."

"No it's fine congratulations again." Even as Logan said this he was moving towards the door.

"Yeah congratulations Bennet." Max said as Logan went with his cousin all the way to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed and Bennet was on his way out of the building Logan raced back to his apartment, to his angel.

"Max I am so sorry he just showed up a second before you and he said he had to talk I couldn't turn him away. I pr..." Logan was suddenly silenced by Max's lips. "It looks like our kids going to have a cousin that's the same age." Logan added as the kiss ended.

"Not technically a cousin though."

"I guess, but close enough to it. Bennet's going to be surprised to find out that were having a kid never mind having one sooner than he is. At least this way he wont be able to claim I was copying him." Logan decided that they had discussed his cousin long enough and kissed max passionately pulling her into his lap.

The kiss continued on for a while but Max pulled back before it became to intense. "Logan I love you." There she had said it out loud, and everything was ok. _Hey that wasn't so difficult, actually it felt great._ Logan's lips descended upon hers quickly

"I'm sorry what was that you said?" He asked smiling against her full lips.

"That I love you." She had said it, she had meant it, and Logan knew he would never tire of hearing it.

"I love you too Max."

"Hey didn't you say something on the phone about showing me just how much you love me?" Max batted her eyes at him.

"I might have." Logan was already wheeling them toward his bedroom nuzzling her neck as he whispered soft words. "I do want to tell you though Max, I really do love you, all my heart all my soul, it's all yours. God I can't even put into words how much I love you."

"Silly that's why your going to show me."

"Oh right."

AN: Please review

I think I might end it here not really sure, let me know what you think.


	7. home

AN: Sorry it took so long, there were issues. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.

* * *

"Two weeks" Max spoke as though her words had context

"Two weeks" Max repeated turning to look at Logan. They had a busy night and hadn't gotten much sleep so when they got home from they doctor they consumed lunch quickly before heading into the bedroom together to take a nap. Logan awoke an hour later Max was spooned against him and although he wasn't able to see her face he could tell she was awake. He had just placed a gentle kiss to her neck when she turned and spoke confusing Logan throughly. He tried to remember every conversation from the past day or two trying to decipher the meaning of the 'two weeks' comment but drew a blank.

"What?"

"I was thinking about it and I think I can commit to two weeks." Max stated simply making Logan wonder if he had just completely forgotten a conversation from lunchtime.

"Max honey I am sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about I'm gonna need a little bit more."

"You have been waiting for me to be ready to tell everyone that we are together and about the pregnancy. I was thinking that it is getting to the point where we wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. And then it occurred to me that I don't want to hide it anymore. So I was thinking that we could tell people within the next two weeks."

"That is great Max really, but why two weeks?"

"Well time to tell different people, like I want to tell Original Cindy at least a day before my other friends see how it goes. Mostly I want to tell people we are dating and give that a _little _time before telling them that were having a baby, it is a lot at once."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Max looked adoringly at him, "I don't know after saying I love you I just seem less scared about this like I just know somehow we will work. It's weird, I don't really know how, but I am sure we will always be together."

"That's because we will Love."

* * *

This was not her bed. This was not Logan's bed, something was wrong.

Max started to slowly wake up and was confused. The body behind her shifted and pulled her in closer, Max knew it was Logan immediately, no one else felt like that. The question still remained, where the hell were they. Max slowly woke up more and started to remember how they had ended up in this strange bed.

* * *

"Thanks for the pies moneybags" Original Cindy said as she took her second slice of pizza from one of the two pizza pies sitting in the middle of the table. "But if you think that's all it's gonna take to make up for you knocking up my girl and not saying word one to Original Cindy bout it then you got another thing coming." It was three weeks after the conversation that Max and Logan had in bed, and two weeks after they had told Cindy everything. This was the first time since then that Logan had been out with both of them. Logan hadn't seen all that much of Max the last two weeks, she was spending a lot of time with her roommate. Logan figured she was trying to show Original Cindy that them being together wouldn't change their friendship. Or maybe she was trying to convince herself of it.

"Hey I wanted to tell you." Logan defended himself

"I know Max already took the blame for it, I just like messing' with ya." Original Cindy smiled, she was happy for them, but she was still going to have fun with this for awhile.

"Gee thanks" Logan half spat sarcastically causing them all to laugh lightly. "On the note of making things up to you though, I do have a gift for you, well a gift for both of you." Logan looked nervous which should have warned them, but they just weren't prepared.

"Getting random gifts just for being Max's friend; this I could get used to. Although I still think I need to find myself a sugar momma of my very own." Original Cindy said as Logan took out his wallet and handed the two waiting women a business card.

"Greenberg Reality? What is this Logan?" Max was on edge now not understanding , and there was a little voice inside her head that told her she didn't want to know.

"That is the business card of Monica Greenberg, she is the wife of an old friend. She also happens to be the realtor that found me my penthouse." Logan was cautious he knew this gift might not be received well from either of them. "And she is expecting your call. I talked to her and she could help you two find a new place to live."

"Logan I appreciate the gesture, but we ain't exactly rolling in the Benjamin's ." Original Cindy tried to point out to him politely.

"Don't worry." Logan interrupted before Original Cindy could finish, "It's taken care of, you two just talk to her if you aren't interested just let her know. But if you would like you can talk with her tell her what you are looking for she will show you some places and if you find one you like just say the word and it is yours." Logan said to both women. "Please don't take this the wrong way I am not trying to put your apartment, or how you live down in any way. It's just that I have heard Max complain about some things, heat electricity, water, mice, and even thin walls." OC eyed Max at his last comment, and Logan was glad that it seemed to lighten the mood slightly. "And I thought you might want a place that is a little bigger and luxurious to live in especially with the baby on the way."

"Oh so this is for the _baby. _Well Max, if I get an apartment out of the deal, I can't even imagine how spoiled that kid of yours is gonna be." OC joked making it clear that she seemed fine with the idea. Max looked less thrilled however.

"What's the deal Logan?" Max tried to keep her voice calm.

"What?" Logan figured that they might take issue with this, but he needed to know exactly what the issue was.

"What's the catch, is she going to show us one bedrooms to try to convince me I would be better just living with you? Or does it have to be right near your place? Or are you going to keep it as your place and just let us stay keeping his power over us?"

"Max stop. You can get any place you want, I told Monica nothing about what kind of place or where. All she knows is that she is helping two friends of mine find an apartment, and that I am paying for it. The only special instruction she has is to not let either of you know the price."

"Wait what happens when Max moves in with you?" Original Cindy liked that she was getting included in this, but she wasn't clueless. She knew that he was doing this because of Max, and didn't want to be left up a creek when Max moved out one day.

"The place will be in your name, your names will be on he deed, not mine. No rent or mortgage it will be paid in full nothing to worry about. So, if and when Max and the baby moves out I guess it would just become your place."

"And if Max just moved in with you today?"

"Well then I would suggest that when you talk to Monica you let her know you would be living alone. But if I were you, I would still look for a place that had at least a two bedrooms, cause Max would want to visit." Logan stated simply knowing exactly what OC had been asking, if Max wasn't part fo the deal would he still do this for her. His remark more than satisfied her, although they all knew that Logan wouldn't have thought about it for OC if she was still living on her own. But if Max didn't want to, he was still willing to buy her friend a place of her own, and that was incredible.

"We can't let you buy us a place to live Logan." Max said avoiding looking him in the eye

"Yes you can." "Yes we can." Logan and Original Cindy said at the same time. "If max doesn't want this I'll still take it." OC then added.

"Max if you want just call Monica and talk to her, no obligations no strings. The offer is there you two have her number what you do is up to you."

"Well then I guess we should give Monica a call." Original Cindy started hugging Max before she had even finished talking.

* * *

"This next place is a little different Monica said as she drove to their third destination that day.

"Different how?" Max asked from beside her.

It was built just before the pulse and the neighborhood has been kept in fairly good shape since the pulse.

As the car turned the corner a white house with brown trim came into view. "There it is." Monica said as they pulled up the driveway. "It is a four bedroom two bathroom and everything is in great shape. Lets go look inside." Both women fell in love as they looked through the house. It was large but not a mansion and it was in great shape. It would give the penthouse a run for it's money. There was something different about it though but Max couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was.

"What's in here?" Max asked as she opened a door downstairs just to be faced with another door behind it, an elevator door. Now it all made sense the tub was low to the ground, the wide doorways, the walkway in the yard, the low island. "This house was built for a handicapped person wasn't it?" Max asked looking up at Monica.

"Yes, it was built for a family where the mother was in a wheelchair. I know that this place is for you and I would have shown it either way. But it is fully accessible, and although Logan wouldn't be living here, the way he spoke of you I thought he might want to visit. Honestly this would be convenient because no adaptations would need to be made.

"OC, what do you think?" Max asked her friend.

"I love it, this is the best place we've seen. And you and baby boo can play in the back yard and there is a room right next to the master bedroom would make a great nursery. And I will make good use of the whirlpool, and you can make Logan come and make us some of that food you always go on about." Original Cindy was rambling like a little child talking bout Christmas.

"Well I guess that she will take it." Max told Monica.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Max yelled as she walked through the penthouse looking for Logan."

"How did it go?" Logan yelled back to her from the kitchen.

"Good." Max said as she leaned over and kissed him. "We saw some very nice places, and ended up with a house."

"You found a place, that's great! What does it look like? Where is it? How big is it?"

"OC is so excited, she can't wait to move in." Max moved slowly toward the living room as she spoke, hoping that Logan wouldn't notice how she was leading him out of the kitchen. "She is already talking about where things will go, and what colors she wants to paint everything, and how she is going to get bubble bath for the whirlpool tub. It is the perfect house, but I don't think I can live there Logan."

"What why not?"

"It wasn't my home," Max led him around the corner to see boxes and bags in the entry way. "This is."

"Max?" Logan questioned cautiously.

"I said honey I'm home, I wasn't just joking around. I intended to get a place with Original Cindy, and we finally saw this perfect house Logan. It was big enough for me to raise a child and for Cindy too. It was even completely accessible for you Logan, It is close to here, but in a nice neighborhood. It was everything I could want, but it wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't my home, I realized that I already had a home, and it was here with you.

"You are moving in?" He asked in awe.

"If you want me?"

"You know I do." He pulled her over and started to kiss her, she was moving in with him, he couldn't imagine life getting any better.

"Good cause OC already helped me move all this stuff and I don't want to have to move it all back." She sat down onto his lap. "By the way I agreed that we would help Original Cindy move tomorrow, but then we got shopping to do.

"For what?"

"Stuff for my new place." Max stated as if it was obvious.

"But ths is your new place." Logan said as he wheeled them both to the bedroom.

"Yeah so?"

"So we have everything. It is completely furnished, if anything I will have to get rid of some things to make room for all your stuff."

"I know, I was surprised how much I had. I didn't realize I had accumulated so much until I boxed it all up. But I don't want this to be just your stuff and my stuff, I want things that are ours."

"Like?"

"Someone suggested that we get a new bed." Max said as she climbed into the bed that was currently in the apartment.

"Someone?" Logan already knew who it was that had to have suggested it to her.

"Fine, Original Cindy suggested we get a new bed."

"I have heard that before, You should start off fresh, new bed for a new relationship, no wondering who else they have shared the bed with." Logan transferred into said bed himself. "Although you don't have to worry about it, I got this bed after the chair, so it's only past is us."

"Actually she suggested something with more... well, personality is the way that she put it. I just think there is only so far that you can take this whole modern clean line look before it's just boring."

"Fine we can look at new beds." Logan relented and was rewarded with a smile.

"Hey Logan want to know a secret?" Max spoke in a small voice as she cuddled up next to him and kissed his neck.

"Sure."

"I love you." She leaned in and kissed him softly, "I really love you."

* * *

Max's eyes started to focus she was in Logan's room..._their_ room after all, just in their new bed. Logan was already awake, he wasn't moving, but she could tell by his breathing that he was fully awake. "Morning."

"Good morning." Logan kissed the back of her neck just above her barcode. He loved her so much loved to watch her sleep, loved to watch her wake up, loved to kiss her, loved to touch her, loved everything about her. It was wonderful to have her here with him _living_ with him _having a baby _with him.

Max turned around to kiss him on the lips. "Oww" Max cringed and grabbed her abdomen

"Are you ok?" Logan sat up slightly concerned.

"Yeah your child is kicking me though."

Logan laughed, "So when we heard the heartbeat last month it was our baby but now that the baby is kicking it is suddenly _my_ baby?"

"Yeah that sounds ab...OW!" Max cringed again and took a second to catch her breath, "Logan call Sam see if he can meet us at the hospital."

"Oh god Max!" Logan looked down there was blood everywhere.

* * *

AN: Ok people told me to continue so I did. If you want to know what happens next let me know. 


	8. hospital

AN: Allright I read fanfiction on this site too. And I know what a pain it is to shee a story listed as new and the author didn't post a new chapter but just made some changes I get it. But this happens to all of us. I did post this chapter a while ago. Since then people have picked on my spelling and grammer, which I realize sucks ass sorry but i am a math teacher and spelling just isn't my strength. So when I post and someone lets me know that there is something wrong I fix it and upload the changes, this puts the story back up as changed. I understand that is annoying for you all, but I would like to say that I don't do it on purpose to piss you off. I really appreciate people reading my stories Soooooooooooooooooooo much. And like every other writer on here I love reviews even if they are bad. I don't love when someone reviews to yell at me for only making small changes because I am trying to make it better for my readers, not just mess with them.

Well now that I have ranted enough enjoy.

* * *

Logan had thought that the waiting was the worst part. Waiting for the ambulance while Max was bleeding and in pain. Waiting for the doctors to examine her. Waiting for tests to be run. No one was telling them anything. Sam was there with an OBGYN, but they wouldn't talk to him, they wouldn't make eye contact. He didn't know if Max would be ok, if their baby was even alive anymore. He was left off to the side while they worked, nothing to do, no way to help. He just needed to know. Max seemed a little better it looked like the bleeding had stopped and she didn't seem to be in as much pain as before, but the doctors were tense something was definitely wrong. Finally they said they needed to check something and that they would be back. And they were left again to wait. Logan thought it was the worst feeling until the doctors walked back into the room and he saw their faces.

"What's wrong, is the baby ok!?" Max was first to speak as they walked in. The OBGYN was there but she stood to the side as Sam spoke to the frightened couple.

"It's called placenta abruptio, the placenta has started to separate from the uterus causing the bleeding. It can be dangerous for the baby, the biggest danger is going into premature labor, so we have given you medicine to try to prevent that. It is usually more dangerous for the mother, the blood loss can be quite severe sometimes."

"Sam, how bad is it?" Logan's voice was small, Max couldn't remember him ever sounding so small.

"The separation is pretty severe, the good news is that it seems to have stopped."

"So the baby will be okay?"

"The baby seems fine for now, there is actually a bigger danger to you, can we give you blood or..."

"I can get blood it should be fine." Max assured Sam instantly, at least Manticore had made sure that getting medical attention would be easy.

"Well then we will give you a transfusion, which should help you a lot. We also have to keep you here for a while. Sometimes the separation heal themselves, sometimes they don't, and in a rare number of cases they get worse. If it gets any worse we would have to do an emergency cesarian."

"But I am only 22 weeks isn't that too soon?" Max's voice was still shaky.

"22 weeks is early, but the baby would have a chance, and we could stop the bleeding for you Max."

"I don't care about me if it comes to it, I want to do whatever is best for the baby."

"It will be a last resort Max, but it wouldn't just be to save you, it would be the best chance for your baby." The OBGYN finally spoke up. "Sorry, Max, Logan, I am Dr. Sarah Roberts. I specialize in high risk pregnancy. I have known Sam for years, he asked me if I would consult on this case. He let me know that you need your anonymity protected, but for a good reason. I am fine with that, Sam can run all of the tests himself, and I will help however I can no questions asked. By the way I checked you in as Marie Collins, and you Logan are Daniel Collins, Sam and I are the only ones that know who you are. As for the cesarian, if the plecenta separates further, your baby wont get nutrition from your body anymore and a cesarian would be the best chance to save the baby, and you. But we are doing everything in our power to prevent getting to that point and the chances that your placenta starts to separate again is small."

"How small?"

"It happens to about 30 of patients in your position."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait, you rest and we see if the meds work, we will monitor you and the baby for at least a week and see how things are going."

And once again they were left waiting.

* * *

Logan wouldn't leave Max's side. It had been three days and he hadn't gone any further than the bathroom. Bling had stopped by the penthouse and picked up some things for them, Logan didn't even ask for his laptop. He wasn't there for work, he was there for Max. Max assumed that without his work to make sure he was constantly busy he would quickly become bored and antsy. Logan was great though, and he felt great. Logan enjoyed having time with Max, this wasn't how he wanted to start their lives living together, but either way it was nice to be with her all day and night. Max wasn't doing quite as well as Logan was. She wasn't allowed to do anything, she wanted to run around, ride her baby, get fresh air, be anywhere that wasn't this hospital bed. The one thing that surprised even her was that she didn't get sick of Logan. She wanted to move in with him, but she hadn't assumed that they would spend that much time together especially so soon in the new arrangement, and it wasn't exactly quality time together. But then again it was. They talked together and ate together, and slept together, in a way it was a good time. 

And then on day five of the hospital day it hit her. Max woke up alone, Logan wasn't beside her in bed or in his chair reading. She felt a little pull at her heart, the same bit of fear that always hit her when she woke up alone. Then she heard the shower in the bathroom running and knew he hadn't left her, he was there he was ok. She grabbed the remote and started looking for something to watch on television. But she realized that feeling wasn't going away. There was a tiny pain in her heart and she didn't know why. She was doing well, the baby was doing well and she and Logan were better than ever, so what could it be. It wasn't until Logan joined her a few minutes later, and the pain went away, that Max figured it out. She missed him. She spent day and night with him and suddenly to be without him, even for just a minute and she missed him. She had never felt that way before, she had never missed anyone except her siblings before.

"I love you, you know." She whispered softly to Logan looking across the room to him.

"I know." Logan climbed into bed with Max and hugged her tight.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about the name Margaret, Margaret Elizabeth Cale, it's pretty don't you think?"

"I like the name Maggie it's cute, and Elizabeth was my mom's name."

"I know, is that okay?"

"I think it's a great idea, my mom would have loved it."

"Good, but what if it's a boy."

"I don't know, the only thing I do know is that I don't want him to be Logan Cale the third. It was bad enough for me being a Jr."

"What about Zane?"

"Zane?"

"It's my brothers name, I named him."

"It's nice... just a tad unique."

"Yeah I guess, hey why not keep an Irish name it would go well with Cale."

"That sounds nice, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know maybe Quin, or Tierney, or Liam?" Max suggested the first names that came to mind.

"I don't know I like Quin but it doesn't really go with Cale. What about Riley, it was my grandfather's name."

"Riley Cale, I like it, what about Greg for the middle name?"

"Riley Gregory Cale, it does have a nice ring to it."

"So did we just pick names for our baby?"

"I think we did. I love you Max, you and little Riley, or Margaret, you two mean more to me than I ever knew anyone could."

"Logan do you want to marry me?" Max asked suddenly.

"Are you asking, or is this hypothetical?"

"Hypothetical."

"Yes, I haven't brought it up, because I didn't want to scare you, but, I want to be with you forever Max, and if you wanted to I would marry you this second."

"Well," Max took a second to think of how to word it without getting his hopes up or disappointing him. "I'm not ready this second but maybe soon."

"Really?" Despite Max's effort his hopes were way up, he sounded like a child that had just been told he was getting a puppy for Christmas.

"I don't know how soon, but I'm thinking about it."

"Well when your ready just say the word." Logan was so sweet, she could tell that he couldn't wait, but also that he wouldn't pressure her.

"Thank you." Logan kissed her forehead held her close and laid a gentle hand on her swollen belly before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

"Logan!" 

"What?" Logan bolted up in bed.

"Get the doctor."

"What's wrong?" Logan was already transferring out of bed.

"Ow, I think...I'm in labor" Max managed to say while trying to breathe. Logan had never moved faster in his life he hit the emergency call button and rushed out to the nurses station.

"We need Dr. Carr and Dr. Robert's now, my wife is in labor! Logan shouted as he wheeled towards the nurses station.

"What room are you in sir?"

"342 Marie Collins, please hurry." Logan waited outside of the room just long enough to here the nurse on the phone to know that the Doctors were on their way down, before heading back into Max's room.

"Logan?" Max sounded so small and frightened. "It hurts Logan."

"I know baby, it will be okay, Sam and Sarah are on their way down and they will take care of this, it will be fine." He kissed her hand and gripped it tight as both doctors rushed into the room. There was a flurry of motion as Sam started checking Max's vitals and the monitors for her and their baby.

Dr. Roberts was doing an internal exam. "Push an amp of terbutaline, She's not dilated but the contractions are strong and close together. Max you need to breathe and try to relax." Max tried to shake her head but she looked scared. Logan was being pushed out of the way as Sam was trying to check the baby's vitals and administer medicine with a syringe. "Max we are giving you medicine to stop the contractions, but you need to do the best you can to try to relax and breathe okay?" Max nodded back to Dr. Roberts this time and Logan took a place behind his beloved and kissed her forehead.

"Is the baby okay?" Max asked in a small panicked voice.

"Your starting pre term labor. It isn't that bad though your not dilated and it looks like the placenta isn't separating." Dr. Roberts was now moving an ultra sound wand over Max's belly. "Your baby looks good strong the heart beat is great. We just need to wait and see if the medicine will stop your contractions."

"And if it doesn't"

"Then we try another."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it. For now we need you to relax, and we will wait and see."

Fifteen minutes later they were done examining and giving medicine and talking to Max. She and the baby were being monitored and she had yet to have another contraction which they said was a good sign. The doctors were just excusing themselves when Logan followed them into the hall.

"Sam wait." Logan looked directly in his eyes. "Honestly, will they be okay?"

"It's too soon to say Logan, but things are looking good."

"Sam I need you to make sure they are okay. Max and that baby are everything to me. She's not just a girl or some patient, she is my life. I can't loose them, I wouldn't survive it if I lost Max, I need you to make sure they are okay."

"Logan we are doing everything we can."

"I don't mean to be an ass Sam, but people die every day while doctors do all they can. It's not enough, I need you to promise me that they will be okay, please Sam I need this."

"Logan, you know me better than that. I am not going to lie to you or make a promise I might not be able to keep. I know how much she means to you it is obvious, and I will tell you she and the baby have a great chance of being perfectly fine. Max is a fighter and your baby seems to be too. They are doing well now and they should be all right, I can't guarantee it because there are no guarantees in medicine Logan, but there chances are really good. You will see Logan in no time you will be bringing Max home and in a few months she will have the baby and everything will be fine. For now you just need to be strong for her."

"Thanks Sam, for everything"

"That's what I'm here for Logan, now go be with your girl." Logan rolled back into the room to his beloved. When he got into the room he stopped in the doorway. Max was sitting there softly singing to her belly.

"Dry your eyes baby of mine

Don't you cry baby of mine"

All their time together and Logan just now was realizing that he had never before heard Max sing. She had a wonderful voice soft and soothing.

"rest your head next to my heart

never to part

baby of mine."

He rolled to her side as she continued to sing to their child. He took her hand and squeezed it slightly. "So what did you and Sam have to talk about.?" Max asked him after a moment.

"Nothing important, everything is fine." Logan kissed the hand that he was still holding. "How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling a little better."

"Anything I could do?"

"Get up here and hold me like a proper boyfriend." She said with a little sly smile as she carefully inched over in her hospital bed.

"I think I can manage that." Logan set the brakes on his chair before raising himself up on his arms and lowering his body back onto the bed. Max had to bite her lip as she watched his powerful arms as they made the move over.

"What are you staring at?" Logan honestly had no idea all the time he had spent thinking that he looked so awkward when he had to make transfers, or that it made him appear weak. When in reality Max loved to watch him make transfers his muscles would tighten and show off how well developed his arms had become in PT since the accident.

"You."

"Why?"

"I kinda love you." Her voice was small but the fear from earlier was almost completely gone.

"Love you too Max"

"We are going to make it through this right?"

"Yeah we will be fine, all three of us." Logan moved one hand down to Max's belly which just now was starting to swell. "You will see, we will be going home in no time."

* * *

Logan had been right. Max hadn't had any more contractions and she had healed enough that two weeks later Sam and Dr. Roberts sent the happy couple home. Max was so happy to be leaving the hospital that she didn't even complain that she had to remain on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. She was now five and a half months pregnant and was really starting to show. She would whine to Logan that she looked fat but he assured her quite often that she had never looked more beautiful. Max was anxious to get home, she hadn't even really had the chance to settle in before all of this began. Plus she would never feel comfortable being in a hospital. Max was supposed to be on bed rest mostly, she was allowed to do very little walking and really wouldn't be able to go anywhere, but at Logan's, no _their_, apartment, she would have a television, and computer, books and Logan to keep her company. Max walked slowly into the apartment with Logan wheeling behind her, their bags on his lap. 

"Surprise!" Yelled Bling and OC as she walked in the door. There was a big sign with "Welcome Home Max" printed across it. And they had set up snacks on the coffee table. Max slowly walked over and set herself down on the sofa, she noticed that when the others sat down they didn't sit next to her and she knew it was so that she would be able to lay down if she needed to. They had food and then surprised Max with presents for the baby they were from all of their friends, but only Bling and Cindy came over because they hadn't wanted to overwhelm Max her first day back at home. They didn't stay long for the same reason, but as they walked out they promised to visit often. Max was tired by the time they left the apartment and stretched out on the couch not yet ready to get up and move to bed. Logan sat in his chair by her side, slowly stroking her hair.

"Max?" She looked up as he said her name. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"It's only 7:00 Logan, it's not even dark out yet."

"Okay well I have one last gift to give you, why don't we do that then go and watch a movie in bed, I'll even let you pick the movie."

"Another present?" Max's voice cheered up at the thought.

"You didn't hear anything after that did you?" He asked her with a smirk.

"You should know me better than that Mr. Cale. Max said as she moved herself into his lap. Now take me to bed you can bring my gift in there. Oh and I am thinking Spanglish for the movie."

"I should never have doubted your skills." He said kissing her forehead before rolling them both down the hall. He didn't go towards their bedroom though instead he headed to his workout room. He slowly slid open the door but it was no longer a workout room. The walls that were once plain with a sterile looking environment had been transformed. The walls were now soft green and yellow. The work out equipment was gone and now there was a crib changing table and rocking chair all made out of same lightly stained wood, all beautifully crafted. There were teddy bears painted on the border and the ceiling had been turned into a beautiful blue sky with puffy white clouds. Everything looked soft and beautiful and warm. It was the exact opposite of the environment she had been born into, it was perfect. "So what do you think?" Logan didn't even need to ask the look on Max's face said it all. And Max didn't answer, not with words anyway. She turned and kissed him softly. Then she grabbed the wheels herself and started to wheel them to bed.

They cuddled up and watched the movie Max felt safe and warm and wanted. She reached down and softly rubbed her own belly. This was what life was supposed to be like. This is what her baby would know. Her baby wouldn't grow up with drills and cells, it would grow up with a home, with comfort and love. For the first time she wasn't worried about what kind of parent she would be. Or, how she would know how to raise a child when she never had parents to learn from. She loved her baby, and so did Logan and they loved each other, and that was the most important thing. She finally believed, truly believed that this was real, and that she could do this, be a part of a family. More than that she wanted it.

"Logan?" Max whispered softly. "I want to get married." She got no reply and realized that he had fallen asleep.

AN: Not many people are reading anymore which I understand I am not a good writer. I think I might just end it here. Sorry.


End file.
